Voyage into the Sewers
Plot Squidward flushes Mr. Krabs' money down the toilet and now he, SpongeBob and Patrick have to get it back. Characters: *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Transcript: The episode begins at The Krusty Krab. Squidward: I really don't like this job. SpongeBob: Oh Squidward, don't be silly. Working at The Krusty Krab is the best job in the world! Squidward: SpongeBob you are really something! Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward, stop arguing with SpongeBob and get back to work! Squidward: Why? Mr. Krabs: Because if you don't; you're fired! Squidward and Krabs argue for a while. Squidward: (shouting) How would you like if I DID THIS? Squidward grabs cash register and heads for toilet. Mr. Krabs: What are going to do with me money? Squidward: This! (dumps the money in the toilet) SpongeBob: Squid, No! Squidward: Too late! FLUSH! Mr. Krabs: NOOOOOO! Squidward laughs Mr. Krabs: SQUIDWARD YOU'RE FIRED! Squidward walks away. Mr. Krabs: I gotta get it back!!!!! (jumps into the drain) SpongeBob: Wait for me Mr. Krabs!! (jumps into the drain). Patrick appears out of nowhere Patrick: Wait up SpongeBob! (jumps into drain) Squidward: I'll go, but I won't like it! (jumps into drain) We see SpongeBob and friends tumble into a pipe. Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tumbles out of the pipe and hits the wall and they fall down and hit the ground). Ow. Patrick: Where are we SpongeBob? SpongeBob: We're in the sewer! Patrick: It's nice down here! Squidward: It's a sewer! Patrick: What's wrong with sewers? Squidward: Never mind. Mr. Krabs: Let's just rescue me money and get out of here! SpongeBob & Patrick: Right! Squidward: Whatever! Mr. Krabs: Okay, where is me money? Patrick: (Sees a pipe) I think it's in there. Squidward: Oh, puh-lease! It could never be in there! Patrick: Well I think it is, and I'm goin' in there. (Jumps into pipe). Squidward: HEY!! Get back here! PATRICK!!! (Jumps into pipe). SpongeBob: Hey guys! Come back!! (Jumps into pipe). Mr. Krabs: What are you doing!? Come back here SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward!!! (Jumps into pipe). We see them tumble into a pipe. Everyone: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They stop and get stuck in a small pipe. Squidward: Aw, great! Were stuck!!! What do we do now?!?! We're DOOMED!!!!! And it's all...your...FAULT!!!!! (Points at Patrick). SpongeBob: Don't worry! I'll punch the pipe to make it swell. (Punches the pipe and it swells). They tumble into the pipe again. Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (They tumble out of the pipe and hit the wall then they fall down and hit the ground). Ow. Mr. Krabs: All right! Enough with these shenanigans!!! FIND ME MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Narrator: Six Minutes Later... Mr. Krabs: (Searches in a pile of stuff that went into the drain also). Yo-yo. (Throws a yo-yo in the air). Doll. (Throws doll into the air). Aha!! I found me money!! (Money blows away). Hey! Where are you going?! The money blows away into the pipe. Mr Krabs: Follow me money!! Everyone: (jumps into the pipe) We see them tumble into the pipe again Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Money flies out of the toilet and everyone jumps out). Mr. Krabs: (Grabs the money). Oh, I missed you! (Kisses the money). Squidward: Yuck! I'm going away now. (Episode ends). Trivia *Squidward gets his job back after this. *Patrick's eyes were a bit bigger in this episode. *This episode is about 4 minutes long. Deleted Scene *Squidward was originally going walk away at the beginning of the episode instead of helping Mr. Krabs help him get his money. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:2009